Typical business applications may have a number of business entities and may be capable of performing various operations on those entities based on business logic. Such applications provide an Application Programming Interface (API) that allows access to and execution of business logic related to those entities. As interoperability is a critical requirement in business applications, Web Service technology may be used to design the APIs. Consumers of the API are dependent on the signature of the API and are impacted when changes are made to the APIs during its life cycle. Also proportionate to the number of business entities that exist in such applications, a similar number of static operations (methods) are defined and made available through the API.